Tears of an Angel
by The Girl With The Sun
Summary: It all began as a deal between two strangers desperate to make the people they love the most notice them. It turns out to be a roller coaster filled with late night phone calls, dates and friendship. It all ends in one destination, falling in love. R&R.


**Tears of an Angel**

**Prologue**

"Its your fault. Everything is all your fault."

"I know it is. I'm sorry, so, so sorry."

"This is not part of the deal, you tricked me, you tricked me into this. I hate you, I hate you, I HATE YOU!"

Her flailing fists hit me harder with each repetitive statement. I kept her closeted in my arms, just holding on to her, just keeping her close with me. I did not know if it was for her comfort, or mine, or maybe both, but the fact is, it keeps us both grounded.

"LET ME GO!"

Her fist struck me hard on my sternum, and damn if that did not knock the wind out of me, I gasped and winced but I did not let her go. Not now, not ever again.

"I'm never letting you go."

She stilled then, her hands fisted in the coat of my suit, her breathing ragged, wetness oozing out of her eyes onto my shoulder, where her head rested.

"You're a liar. You're a cheat, you're a sneak, and I hate you, let me go!"

She kept pushing at me, struggling and crying. It was a heartbreaking sight, and Lord knows my heart is already extremely broken. And I told her the only thing left, the one thing I have kept from her, my last lie, my last deception, and I was coming clean with it.

"I love you. With everything I am, as evil, as vile, as cruel as you think I am, I love you. I'm a liar, I'm a cheat, I'm a sneak, you have every reason to hate me, but it does not change the fact that I love you. I always have, I always will. So go ahead, push me away, but let me tell you it's a waste of energy because I am not going anywhere, and I am not letting you go. Ever. Not in this life time."

"Just let me go, Edward."

Her voice sounded extremely defeated, and my heart ached.

"Never."

"Please."

"No."

"I hate you."

"I love you."

"Damn you, why now, just why now?"

The ice in my belly, and the fist in my heart loosened a bit when her tiny fist tapped my bruised chest and spread over to my back, her frail arms banding around me, holding me tight, as tight as she can.

"Because if I don't say it now, when? I can't take back the time I wasted, but I can promise you Bella that I would spend the rest of my life making it up to you, one chance just one more."

"I can't give you one more chance Edward."

And the world stopped turning. My lungs stopped needing air, my brain was shutting down, my vision was spinning, and I was numb and cold all over

She pulled back and I was powerless to stop her.

But then she smiled, that beautiful smile of hers wherein her chocolate eyes just lights up like the stars, and her nose twitched just a bit, and two sweet and innocent dimples wink out from her cheeks.

And then her hands were on my cheeks and her lips were on mine. And everything came rushing back. The blood pounded in my veins, my lungs burned, not for air but for her scent, and I was on fire. Like all my nerved were scraped raw and exposed. This was what she can do to me. And damned if I am going to spend a day, an hour, a minute, or a second without her.

She pulled back, gasping for air and then she laughed at me. She freaking laughed, and I had missed that tinkling sound for so long that I can't help but laugh along with her.

I pressed my forehead against hers and sighed. "You know, your mood swings are giving me a whiplash." I murmured mimicking her most famed expression

She gave my hair a tug and her lips were a breath from mine. "You know, Mr. Cullen, I don't think you're the bad guy after all."

I inched forward to press my lips to her but she pulled away.

My face must have registered my frustration for she quickly pecked my lips, leaving a tingling sensation. And then she laughed, the most beautiful sound I've ever heard and leaning close to me, she whispered, "I am."

My mouth dropped open in shock as she danced towards the door in nothing but her sleep shirt, large red capital letters spelling CULLEN on her back.

Mine, was all I could think.

"Oh, and Edward?"

I smiled. "Yes love?"

"I love you too."

Color was high in her cheeks, and her smile blinded me in its radiance.

"Bella…" My heart was bursting from my chest.

I took a step towards her but she playfully held her hand, her eyes twinkling in mirth. "This does NOT mean you are off the hook Edward Anthony Cullen. I'm not giving you another chance, hold up!" She looked at me sternly as I prepared another round of pleading.

"Because you haven't even taken the first one yet."

My world tilted and righted itself, and the relief brought me down on my knees.

Bella stepped towards me and brushed my hair back. "I could never be happy without you. I love you Edward, for what its worth."

I cupped her beautiful face in my hands. "Everything Bella. Its worth everything."

And I was home


End file.
